Sinful
by SeabreezeTheSeaWing
Summary: Seabreeze is your average SeaWing. She goes to Jade Mountain Academy. She makes friends. But then one of the dragonets in her Winglet gets killed. The rest of the Winglet go out on a mission to get revenge, but along the way, the get falsely accused of murder and get betrayed. And when it seems the've finally made it, the worst comes. A cunning, vicious SandWing takes over Pyhrria.
1. Prologue- Evil is born

Scorch knew what she wanted. Oh yes she did. She knew what she wanted ever since her little egg popped out of her strange golden egg. She'd watched her mother's cold, black, beady eyes just seconds after her hatching, hoping for any glimmers of warmth or welcome. But no. Her mother swept her disgusted eyes over Scorch from horn to tail then kicked her behind bars carelessly, conversing with a burly NightWing shortly after.

"Your dragonet is a filthy runt. Look at it; it's half NightWing with golden scales and long horns. It's disgusting and disgraceful. All I'm deciding now is if to give it a nice, long, painful death, or a short and sweet one. You decide. You're the one who gave me this burden in the first place." Her mother said, fingering her tail barb.

The NightWing glanced back at Scorch nervously. "We don't necessarily need to kill it." He said.

"Oh really? And how exactly does this devious plan work?" Scorch's mother asked, partly bemused.

"If it were to inherit your skills, it could be very useful in the war, with proper training and all. It could become a fine soldier one day." He explained.

"I'll take your word for it, NightWing. You are responsible for its training. But if the dragonet fails, I'm afraid I'll have to bloody my talons." She threatened.

So the very next day, Scorch was let out of her cell to begin furious training with the NightWing. She clawed, bit, scratched, and stabbed the NightWing determinedly, when she could barely walk. She worked day and night, only stopping when the NightWing got tired or she needed to relive herself. Some days, she was starved.

But as the NightWing promised her mother, Scorch was as well trained as an adult by the time she turned three. And as soon as Scorch turned three, she was shoved out onto the battlefield as a loyal foot soldier. There she was, working day and night, only earning disapproving looks from her mother whenever she took so much as a scratch to the arm. Scorch soon grew to hate her.

Scorch shook herself awake from her thoughts, back to camp, where a petite SandWing awaited her.

"Y-your Majesty! I-" He started.

"Don't you dare say that anymore! Someone will figure out you're with me!" She hissed menacingly.

"Yes, G-General Scorch. I have information about your m-mother." He sputtered.

Scorch straightened up. "Is she injured? Can we attack her unscathed?" She demanded.

"N-no, General. I-it's much worse. Spies have confirmed that- that she-she's d-dead."

"Well, well, well. Queen Blister is dead." Scorch said as a malicious smile spread across her snout.


	2. Chapter 1- Abandoned

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!_**

 ** _So, Hello, Everybody! Phew, this took a long time to write! This is Seabreeze here, coming in with my first fanfic! Any criticism is much appreciated, but I'd like it to be constructive, please._** ** _Sorry if this chapter was boring, I needed to set the scene for the whole story. If any of you are fan artists, please please please, can you draw me a cover? I'll mention you heavily! If you can, please PM me first, and we'll work something out. Unjust Creed, an author here on FFN helped me out a ton by co-authoring a bit at the end. Thanks Unjust, and go check his profile out! But, I also need an OC, a male, any tribe (preferably not RainWing) He will be included some point in the story, probably the middle. I'll mention you if you do. Also, I need a random list of names for students at JMA. Post them in the reviews or PM me. I'll mention you if you do. And, everybody knows that Scorch's Mother is Blister, right? I hope you like the story!_**

 ** _P.S. Can anybody guess who the NightWing Blister has eggs with is? Well, Seabreeze out, folks!_**

 _4 years after Jade Mountain Academy opened..._

The rushing wind whistled past Seabreeze's face as she and Moray, her mother flew over the Mud Kingdom.

"Are you sure you'll be okay at Jade Mountain Academy, Seabreeze? I've asked Queen Coral Her Majesty to allow me to visit you once a week, and I'm positive Anemone will be teaching Biological Studies or something, and Turtle said he would-" Moray said.

"I'll be fine, mother. Clay, Sunny, and the rest of the Dragons of Destiny are running it. What else could you hope for?" Seabreeze asked.

"Well, Tsunami was quite troublesome, and that MudWing was just too suspicious." Her mother said.

"Oh, loosen up, mother. From what I've heard, I'm quite the mini-Tsunami!" Seabreeze said playfully, shoving her mother.

"Yes dear." Moray said absentmindedly, probably thinking about Coral's latest scroll, _The Missing Princess: A Reality._

Seabreeze sighed. She didn't understand her mother at all. Moray was just so soft minded, and weak. Her mother went licking Coral's talons day and night. Didn't everybody want to be strong minded, bold and prove themselves to the world? What use was it following others when you could be the one that others followed?

Seabreeze looked up just in time to see a 'V' of SandWings halt her and Moray.

"We require proof of your identity. Ma'am, we need to verify your identity! Excuse me?" The lead SandWing said. Seabreeze glanced over at her mother. Moray was too terrified to speak.

"I'll vouch for her!" Seabreeze piped up. "That's my mother, Moray of the SeaWings, age fourteen. She's the niece of Queen Coral. She's here to drop me off at Jade Mountain Academy." She stated.

"Jade Mountain Academy, huh? My daughter, Ostrich used to go there." he said, scanning through a thick scroll. "SeaWing, Moray. Verified." He said. "And how about you, miss?"

"Wait, you're Six-Claws, right? Sunny has told me a bit about you. She's nearly my Aunt Tsunami's sister. But anyways, Seabreeze of the SeaWings here, age four. I'm here to attend Jade Mountain Academy. But why are we being asked this, exactly?" Seabreeze said.

After finishing verifying her, Six-Claws looked up. "Are you sure you want to know this?" He asked. Seabreeze solemnly nodded. "Princess Sunny, a SandWing student, and Qibli have all received assassination threats. Queen Thorn's posted several patrols around Jade Mountain Academy. We're here to make sure no assassins sneak in." He said grimly.

Seabreeze couldn't help but gasp. Jade Mountain Academy was supposedly the safest place for dragonets in all of Phyrria. Now look at it, dragons could be killed.

Moray seemed to be thinking the same thing. She went back and forth from being terrified and furious.

"Seabreeze!" She said sharply. She looked like she was having an internal struggle. "Y-you; will not, be attending, Jade Mountain Academy." She finally said.

"Mother!" Seabreeze said shocked.

"You shall not attend Jade Mountain Academy. It's too dangerous." Moray said more confidently.

Seabreeze was devastated. She'd been having vivid dreams of the academy ever since Tsunami invited her to come as a student. Moray always picked out her playmates, carefully choosing the most royal, pompous, boring, dragonets she could. For once Seabreeze could talk to _real_ dragonets and play with them, not just precisely reenacting _The Tragedy of Orca_ down to whether Orca stepped left or right. For once she could breath real air, as she'd only places she'd been were a few quick visits to the Summer Palace when she was really little. For once she could easily cut through the misty, fresh mountain air while flying. And for once, although she never admitted it to herself, she might find a dragon worth liking. And all her mother had to say we're seven words, and her dream would be shattered.

Then an idea struck Seabreeze. It might not work, but it was worth a try.

She thrust her snout up defiantly. "Then I will go myself." She proclaimed.

Moray seemed unable to speak. Her mother took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, but closed again, at a loss of words. She did this several times before finally speaking.

"Seabreeze, I'll hate myself for saying this, but.. Go by yourself." Moray said painfully, not looking at Seabreeze for the last part.

Seabreeze was shocked. She wanted Moray to say yes, of course. But she had at least expected a protest or a sincere goodbye. Seeing her own mother, the one who laid her egg, watched it hatch, and raised her carefully, say goodbye so plainly felt like a stab to the eye.

"I-I'm sorry. But I'm not willing to risk my own scales to get you to Jade Mountain Academy." she said.

Seabreeze shot the coldest look she could muster at her mother. Moray shuddered.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. You've been a good daughter, Seabreeze. Let's see if I can see you at Jade Mountain Academy." Moray said. And then, she turned back and took off without a glance.

"Good luck, kid." Six-Claws said and took off with his troop.

Seabreeze watched her mother's green speck in the setting orange sky until it was no more.

* * *

 _Goodbye? Let's see? Why did Mother say those things? Wouldn't she see me at Jade Mountain Academy?_ Seabreeze thought. Then reality hit her. Enemy troops, bandits, wild beasts, and even thirst or starvation could kill her out here. She was walking straight into a death-trap.

Her stomach growled. The last thing she ate was some trout as she left the Sea Kingdom last morning. She was famished.

 _Huh, some mother she is,_ Seabreeze thought dizzily in hunger. Finding new strength, she pulled herself back up. _I've got to find shelter. Not matter how hungry I am._ She thought fiercely.

So she flew on.

Her pale-blue wings beat faster and faster, empowered by her determination to escape death. As the last slivers of sun set, Seabreeze saw almost invisible specks of civilization in the distance. She stopped at an abrupt halt, hovering. She didn't want to be discovered. From what she heard, MudWings were fairly kind, but she wasn't taking any chances. Who knew what they'd do to a lone SeaWing dragonet?

Seabreeze dove down, landing silently in the squishy mud. She lit up her luminescent stripes briefly, surveying the landscape. Shallow marshes lay littered across the landscape. She could sleep there. Seabreeze winced. She hated mud. But the opaque surface would make it hard for any dragon to spot her, even if they wanted to.

Seabreeze plunged her back leg into the closest marsh. Her talon reached the bottom faster than she expected it to. Too shallow. She moved onto the next marsh. Her talon didn't reach the bottom at this one, but it did when she sunk in wing-deep. Still too shallow. She tested several more marshes. All of them were too shallow. Then she came to a particularly mucky one.

Blegh. But it was still worth a try. She sunk her whole body in, up to her neck, and still didn't reach the bottom. Seabreeze despised the thought of breathing in this disgusting, mucky water. But she had to. Taking a deep breath, she plunged in.

She immediately regretted her action. Taking in the mucky water through her gills felt like stuffing mud up her nose. She coughed in a stream of bubbles. At least it was better than dying. Curling up in a ball, she sunk to the bottom of the marsh. It seemed deep enough.

After packing mud all over her in hopes to be camouflaged, Seabreeze fell asleep.

* * *

Seabreeze woke up in a frenzy. Her nightmare consisted of a hoard of MudWings chasing her with spears and shooting fire at her, killing her over and over again. She shuddered.

Stretching and yawning, she noticed the mud had been washed partly off her. _All is well as long as nobody spotted me,_ Seabreeze thought.

Seabreeze started paddling to the surface. It was then she noticed a sepia brown and a bright orange dragon at the edge of the marsh.

She froze. When they turned away, she frantically paddled to the edge of the marsh, hiding herself behind a curtain of moss.

After a while, the two snouts submerged in the water for a drink. Seabreeze clutched the curtain closer. And just as the brown snout pulled up, the SkyWing ducked her whole head under, washing it with her talons. After a while, she went back up undisturbed. Seabreeze let out the internal breath she was holding.

"There's a SeaWing down there. A royal dragonet by looks of it." the SkyWing said. Seabreeze stifled her gasp. She could still make it out.

"D'you think we could get 'er? She'd be plenty 'aluble, trust me." The MudWing said.

" If we can pry that pearl strand off her, we've got an instant forty emeralds. And she's quite a beauty, pale-blue scales and all, so we've if we sell her to those IceWing clients, we've got at least five thousand diamonds or so." The SkyWing mused.

Seabreeze panicked. They were talking about selling her! As she thought about possible escape strategies, the pair continued talking about her.

Finally, the MudWing said, "C'mon Opal, put 'er in the sack and we'll fly back to base."

A sudden state consumed Seabreeze. Her heart thrummed wildly in her chest. Her mind froze. Her throat tensed, and her wings shuddered. All Seabreeze wanted to do was run back home into her mother's wings, with her wings over her head and scream until everything stopped.

Seabreeze rarely experienced this feeling. She was scared.

 _Maybe I could swim to the edge of the marsh and fly off with a head start?_ Seabreeze thought, between her violently shuddering wings, and ragged, shaky, breaths in her gills.

Carrying out her plan, she flapped her wings, propelling her to the side of the marsh. But her wings unfurled ever too slowly. The MudWing's bulky tail wrapped tightly around her torso and started pulling her to the surface.

* * *

Seabreeze struggled wildly, thrashing and hitting her captor. But the bulky MudWing was far too strong. Almost accepting defeat, Seabreeze went limp. But then she had an idea.

Finding the vulnerable spot all dragons had on their tails, she bit down hard. The water around her turned red with blood. Her captor thrashed and roared. But it still wasn't enough.

Seabreeze bit down on the wound again. The MudWing kept on thrashing and swatted her with his tail. But he still refused to let go of her.

Wincing at the pain she was about to cause, Seabreeze bit down one final time. Wildly thrashing and screaming, her captor finally let go.

Flapping madly, Seabreeze took off. The pair roared.

"You're letting her get away, Anole, you snail-headed idiot!" Opal roared, taking off after her. "Get her! She's the first good one we've had in months!"

The pair flapped after her, snapping and shooting flames at her. Seabreeze flew faster and faster, flapping as fast as her wings would let her. The rushing wing deafened her ears, blocking out their angry curses. And, in an hour's worth of flying, Seabreeze was well ahead of them.

"Jade Mountain Academy's patrols will catch us! It's now or never!" Opal shouted.

And then she shot a spurt of flame at her talons.

It was just long enough to lick her talon's edges. For a moment, Seabreeze felt nothing. _Maybe it missed me,_ she thought. But then a searing heat spread through her body. It clawed at her scales, threatening to burn them off. The white-hot pain made Seabreeze want to faint. The searing agony made her shake with pain. She roared as loud as she could, throwing in a few cuss words at her followers. Even they seemed taken aback.

But when the SkyWing saw what she could do, she put on a burst of speed. Seabreeze knew how badly Opal wanted her. Bad enough to scorch her half to death. So Seabreeze sped up too.

But the SkyWings large wings almost overpowered her. Opal was almost close enough to to reach her tail with one snap of her jaws. _Life or death, Seabreeze,_ she told herself. _This is it._

"There's no hiding from me now, you filthy dragonet! All you need is one blast of fire and you'll be all-" Opal started.

But something cut her off. Seabreeze slowed down a pace. _Did something knock into her?_ But Anole could still be there. No waiting around. Seabreeze sped up again, knowing if Opal was gone, Anole would be more determined to catch her, so he could get the money without splitting it with Opal. And five thousand diamonds was quite a lot. Beads of sweat flew off Seabreeze as she flew faster and faster. A roar responded from behind Seabreeze. Anole was still there.

She flew on for who knows how long. It was nearly dusk. She was sure to faint of hunger anytime soon. And Anole could easily pick her up and carry her away, if he was still there. Seabreeze didn't dare look behind her.

But then she spotted a dragon's figure in the distance. It was too light to be any SeaWing, NightWing, MudWing, or SkyWing. It had to be a SandWing, IceWing, or a light colored RainWing. And if it was a SandWing, it could be a boarder patrol. She was saved.

Seabreeze, with new hope, flew closer and closer to the figure. And as she got closer, she confirmed it was SandWing. She flew harder. They were sure to take care of her. But her energy slowly started wilting. She was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy.

When she was a mere few wing beats away, she recognized the SandWing. Just his mere appearance sent tingles of joy up her scales. Warm sandy scales, light freckles, and a shiny amber earring? It was Qibli!

Seabreeze barreled into him, just as her vision went fuzzy.

"Qibli!" she yelled hoarsely.

And then she passed out in his arms.

* * *

Seabreeze blinked her eyes open groggily. She rested in a river of clear water. _Moray woke me up too early again,_ she thought and closed her eyes.

But then yesterday's reality shook her. Wanting to thank her savior, she tried sitting up, but her arms went limp. Qibli's face, encrusted in a layer of grime and dried blood poked over her snout.

"Whoa there! Haven't seen you in a long time, Seabreeze! What, two, three years have passed.. But... _What in Pyrrhia were you doing_? Who told you to fly across all of the Mud Kingdom? You could have died! Especially with all those lovely dragons _trying to capture and sell you!_ " Qibli said, leading her back down into the water. Seabreeze smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't really my choice anyways." Seabreeze said, coughing in between.

"Whatever. Here, drink this." He said, tipping a cauldron of hot water down her throat. "And this." He said, handing her a squid. She gobbled the tender squid down in one bite.  
"Seems like somebody's hungry." He chuckled. "Oi, Lizard, get me another one of these squids!" He yelled into a cave.

A scrawny SandWing darted by with another squid. Thanking both of them, Seabreeze ate it gratefully.

"So, do you think you'll make it to Jade Mountain?" Qibli asked.

"Why else did I fly across a kingdom with no guardian at all? Of course! We can take off in a hour or two, if that's okay with you." Seabreeze said, painfully flexing her wings.

"Rest as much as you want. We're in no hurry. We're actually a few days ahead of schedule, as Queen Thorn wanted me to have as much time as possible to get to Jade Mountain." he said.

"Why are you going to Jade Mountain Academy?" Seabreeze questioned, sitting up successfully.

"Royal Administrator of Jade Mountain Academy. My jobs's to check on the Academy every month or so and make sure everything is running smoothly. Any fishy events get reported to Queen Thorn right away." He said proudly. "And that included the time when Clay accidentally served a rotting piece of meat to a student. He threw up a bit too often, and Anemone couldn't figure out what it was. Her Majesty sent a few trained healers to check it out. All thanks to me." He winked at Seabreeze.

"I'll try flying around a little. My sore wings need practice. I'll come back when we're ready to leave." Seabreeze said, standing up and stretching.

"Are you su-" he said, but caught her fierce look and shrugged. "See ya' in a while." Qibli said as she took off.

Seabreeze feebly flapped through the sky. Her wings hurt a lot, one searing pain after another; and she went at a slow pace. At this rate, she would slow down Qibli by at least a day. They still had a day of flying to do, but with Seabreeze tagging along, that day could easily stretch into three or four days. She swooped down onto a wide ledge.

After she landed, Seabreeze flexed her wing in every way possible. Some positions hurt, and some felt just fine. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em,_ she thought, an idea sparking her.

Thoughtfully pondering her physical capabilities, Seabreeze worked out a way she could fly without pain. Instead of flapping her wings up and down, she thought of another way to fly. It was a tad bit slower by a few seconds, but it was better than nothing. Her new method functioned by her wings flapping up the normal way at a slight angle forward, but coming down straight in front of her. Pleased with her intelligence, Seabreeze took off, gliding easily through the cool misty air.

For a while, it felt strange flying that way. It felt like walking duck-footed and out of proportion. But as she did for all new things, Seabreeze adjusted to it easily. After a while, she was swooping and diving through the air, performing several somersaults she always loved doing in the water. Now she had time to do these things in the air. It felt wonderful. In an hour of acrobatics and glides, she felt ready to take off with her new way to fly. Flapping slowly, she returned to camp. But when Qibli spotted her, he sensed something wrong.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He demanded, eyeing the lopsided way she was flying.

"No no no. _This_ is my new way to fly. It doesn't hurt me one bit. So, let's take off!" Seabreeze said with spirit.

"Okay! Let me go get the guards." Qibli said, flying away to another ledge.

Seabreeze watched his figure retreating into the distance. Soon, Qibli came back with a guard at tow.

"Ready?" he asked. He snapped his tail once in a strange signal. The guard immediately flanked Seabreeze. She eyed him quizzically, but then shrugged.

"Ready." she replied. Seabreeze, Qibli took off, soaring into the open sky. Although they flapped a tad too fast for her improved flying, it wasn't a bother.

After a few minutes of silenced flight, Qibli spoke up.

"What happened with Moray?" He asked, sympathy gleaming in his eyes.

"Uh... Nothing much. Just a family dispute." she said, hiding the crack in her voice.

Qibli stared at her unbelievingly. "Really?"

"Oh, fine. Mother said that I was forbidden to come to the Academy because you- err... Well, you, Sunny, and a student were- umm..." She sighed. " That you received assassination threats and it would be too dangerous for me. I tried convincing her and then she just she let me go by myself. I stayed in the Mud Kingdom, and it was then when those dragons found me. And, well; you know the rest." she said.

Qibli looked at her quietly. "Sometimes Moray _can_ be a pain in the rear end." he said, cracking a smile.

"Tell me about it.." she said, rolling her eyes. A few minutes of silence passid. "So... What's going on with your winglet?" she finally asked.

"Oh, now Winter's gone all fussy over Moon." he said with a flash of sadness in his voice. "Every time we're out solving disputes all over our kingdoms, he's always bringing her the best catch of prey. And when we're out on long trips, he insists we let her sleep on the most comfortable sleeping spot. And, honestly, it just makes me feel-" he abruptly stopped. "I've said too much." he said chuckling nervously. "So, are you ready for the Academy? Studied a lot?" he asked.

Seabreeze smiled at first, not registering the question, but then she broke into a worried frown. _I never studied,_ she thought nervously. _What if they test me?_

 _"_ Qibli, they didn't test you on your first day, right?" she asked innocently, hiding the worried tone to her voice.

"Oh, no. They barely did. Webs _did_ give us a lot of assignments, though. But I hear they're changing up the method this year." he said.

"Enough to give us a test on the first day?" she asked. Qibli hesitated.

"Please, please, please, can you quiz me?" she jumped in.

"Oh, fine. But I'm fairly sure you won't need it. But still... Which alliances did the MudWings have during the start of the SandWing War of Succession?" he asked.

" SandWings and SeaWings?" she guessed.

"Correct. Now how about; What kind of weapons do scavengers have?"

"Knives, swords, and.. Ermmm... Arrows?" she said.

"Partly correct. You forgot spears and a few others. But here's a trick to remember-" He said. And so it went on. Seabreeze crammed all of Qibli's advice into her head, hoping it was enough. Soon, dusk came. And the faint shadow of Jade Mountain was visible in the distance.

"Lizard, go tell Tsunami that we'll be there tomorrow evening." Qibli commanded.

"But sir; sir I was supposed to- but Queen Thorn said-" Lizard started.

"I don't need guards. Now shoo." he said, waving a talon, dismissing the guard. "How about I go catch something to eat? And we can refresh in that lake over there." He suggested.

"Fine with me." Seabreeze flew over and splashed into the pool while Qibli quickly washed himself in the pool and took off. She swam around, her wings dangling behind her. The cool water rushed around her, and it soothed her bruises and aches. Green algae and red coral sat beneath her. Silver fish swam here and there. She chomped a few down. Refreshed, she got out of the water.

Immediately, she tried to take mental notes on her previous lesson with Qibli. _Burn, strong. Blister, smart. Blaze, lazy. Scavengers, slender animals with hair and small paws. MudWings, a military tribe. Ugh!_ It was all too much for her, she was a active dragonet, she needed to hunt, to explore, not to learn these useless facts (Who even cares about scavengers?).

"No, come back!" someone yelled, jarring Seabreeze out of her cognitive history lesson.

Seabreeze turned around, looking towards the voice. She saw a strange, gleaming SandWing desperately clawing the air, trying to catch a deer, that, without any hesitation, quickly went scampered away and out of reach. Just as the he was about to take off, doubtlessly trying to chase the scared animal, she yelled "Generally you don't want the prey to see you before you kill it!"

The SandWing whipped around, and with a jolt, Seabreeze realized that this dragon was none other than Qibli himself! But his features seemed strangely handsome, with his long slender snout polished, and his heroic scar gleaming. His wash must have done this to him. He now let off a strangely joyful and warm feeling when he was this pristine.

While silently admiring the Qibli, she must have been staring at him quiet strangely as he wrinkled his snout and asked her, "Are you just going to keep standing there, staring at me like a chicken tried to attack you, or are you going to keep scrutinizing my hunting method with your snide comments?"

Jolted out of her thoughts she laughed heartily, wanting to please him. "Defiantly the snide comments. You should always let your prey run away _before_ you catch it, right?" She said, acting startled to make the statement even more exaggerated.

Smirking he responded, "Well I was just about to catch that deer, however if you want to keep living in your imagination you can do so."

"Oh, yes... aren't you just insufferable." Seabreeze snorted, trying not to laugh at Qibli. "Here, let me show you." she said, secretly proud of herself to be _actually teaching_ this handsome SandWing.

She took off, slowing herself down to a slow glide, scanning the horizon. She quickly spotted an elk prancing among several dense bushes. She dropped down, about 20 feet over her catch. Just as the elk turned around, she swooped down and dug her claws into the side of its stomach. It thrashed about, scrambling from her catch. Struggling, Seabreeze dug her claws in deeper and bit down on its neck. Finally, the elk stopped struggling, a look of desperation still etched on its face. Pool of blood seeped through its wounds. It was a wretched sight, but nevertheless, she felt proud of her first ever (bloody) catch. Panting, she grinned back at Qibli.

"See?" she said.

"Oh, great. Now I'm taking hunting lessons from a SeaWing that's never been out hunting. What else, flying lessons from a cow?" he joked.

Seabreeze laughed. In the limited amount she'd known Qibli, she grown to be fond of him. As she stared longingly at his golden figure swooping down upon a hawk, she realized something. She had grown _too_ fond of him. She had fallen in love.

* * *

Seabreeze chuckled to herself. Last night had been interesting. They had roasted the hawk and elk, munching heartily. Qibli had started back on the topic of his winglet, and that led to small-talk about her family, then finally, their conversation settled on touching, secret things. Stuff that she would never reveal to anybody. They went deep into their conversation, until the last of the fire diminished. As Qibli slept by the glowing embers, she thought about her day. It certainly _had_ been interesting.

She jostled herself away from her thoughts. she glanced at Qibli flying beside her. He seemed quite today. Well, that could be taken care of.

"Tell me how Sirocco fell for your trap again?" she asked, continuing their abandoned conversation from last night.

"Oh, he knew that I was tricking him that day. He knew that I was going to want revenge for that last prank. But he didn't think it was coming to him in the form of his Girlfriend!" He chuckled. "He went on the date she proposed and fell for it! He actually ate that mud pie she offered thinking it was some type of boar.

"Say, how long will you be staying at the Academy?" she asked, hoping to spend more time with him.

"I'd say about a few days at the most. Make sure everything's off to a smooth start."

"Hmm." She murmured in thought. If he wasn't busy, Seabreeze could probably make it out every day at dusk to meet with him.

"So, Qibli.." she started. "Could you perhaps make it out to the entrance at dusk today?"

"What for?"

"Oh, I just enjoyed our conversation. I was hoping we could spend some time together." Seabreeze said, blushing.

"Ehh, I'll see. I might have to check in on the new-"

He was interrupted by the growing chatter of students. Dragonets, blue, brown, and red bustled ahead of them. Seabreeze perked up, smiling horn-to-horn. _She was almost there!_

"C'mon!" she said impatiently, shoving Qibli and putting on an extra burst of speed. She flapped faster, switching to the normal way, ignoring the sharp prick she felt in her shoulder blade. Finally, she slowed down, nearing Jade Mountain Academy.

She touched down, feeling the lush grass under her talons. She hadn't felt grass in _years_. She flopped down, rolling around in the warm, green stuff.

"Wow, I see someone's enjoying the grass." Qibli said, panting as he landed beside her. Seabreeze straightened up and grinned.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She said, disappearing into the crowd of students, making her way to the entrance. She spotted two familiar shades of blue, next to a shade of brown at the entrance.

"Tsunami! Anemone!" she shouted, barreling into them.

Tsunami looked startled for a second. Then her look melted into one of relief. "Seabreeze! You made it! A messenger said you were hurt!" she said, wrapping her into a fierce hug. "Now, how's it going back in the Sea Kingdom? Moray do anything funny? New invasions? But I'm so glad you-"

"Tsunami! Come over here!" Someone called.

" I've gotta go. I'll come to check in on you. Hope you have a good time!" She said, flapping away.

"Well, I see you've been in quite a mishap! What were you thinking, coming alone? But we'll talk about that stuff later. You must be tired. Here," she said, thrusting a welcome scroll and a map into her talons. "We'll lead you to your cave. I bet you're excited to meet your clawmates!" Anemone said.

And with that, she led Seabreeze into Jade Mountain Academy, her new home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Phew, that was looooong! 5,277 words to be exact! Well, that was good, don't you think? If y'all are wondering why Seabreeze was never let out of the Deep Palace, stay tuned for tidbits of her past! So... Please review! Sebreeze out, folks!**_


End file.
